


The Spear of Adun

by Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Artanis and Sasha [1]
Category: Legacy of the Void - Fandom, StarCraft (Video Games), starcraft 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Aliens, Bonding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Protoss, Romance, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex in chapter 2, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Sasha is unable to sleep, lewd thoughts of the Heirarch Artanis swimming through her mind uncontrollably. She can't spend another night not knowing if he feels the same for her and so she decides to pay him a visit late into the cycle.
Relationships: Artanis (StarCraft) & Original Female Character(s), Artanis (StarCraft)/Original Character(s), Artanis/Original Female Character, Artanis/Original Female Human Character
Series: Artanis and Sasha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618861
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Posted again with edits*
> 
> Starcraft is a game near and dear to my heart and I've recently gotten back into playing it again. I am currently going through the original 6 episode campaigns with the remastered version and Artanis is just adorable!! He is even more so in Legacy of the Void. This is a relatively small fandom but I would like to do my part and contribute. I hope you enjoy!!

The Spear of Adun.

A marvel of engineering, even by protoss standards. Its brilliant golden hull and cerulean pulsating lights are a beacon of hope for this now nomadic race.

They are a people trying to regain their homeworld, meet their Maker, and discover where it is they come from and what is next for them. Who wouldn’t want a path to follow, a life to lead, a home to return to? Aiur had been lost to them for far too long, and Sasha wants to help them reclaim it from Amon’s Zerg army. The planet was taken by the Overmind many years ago and has been in the clutches of the ruthless alien horde ever since, but it is time for the First Born to either fight for their homeworld or die trying.

The ship itself was, incredible to say the least. One of the last remaining Arkships developed by the Khalai, a vessel said to preserve the culture and society of the protoss in dark times such as these, or so she had been told. An artificial sun was housed and contained in the center and powered the entire ship, even the occupants themselves. That was a really interesting fact to learn for Sasha. With no mouths or really any orifices to speak of beside their eyes – that she can see anyway – discovering that the protoss are autotrophs – using photosynthesis to sustain themselves – was jarring. Absorbing the light from any source is what fed them and gave them nutrition. Even moonlight.

It was a miracle she is on this ship to begin with. She was the top scientist with Raynor’s Raiders assigned to deciphering the shards of the Artifact used for Kerrigan’s return to her human form. When Artanis arrived to collect the newly restored Keystone – what the protoss call it – she had begged to accompany them on their voyage. Her expertise was invaluable, and she knew that she could assist Karax in his research.

They were such a fascinating race. Their culture, their religion, the way they communicate and transfer emotions. Everything about them intrigued Sasha, but secretly, she had another motive to join with the protoss on their quest for reclamation.

The Hierarch, Artanis, has been nothing but a gentleman to her since her arrival. Accommodating, patient, kind. He listens to her, he asks her for her insight and her counsel. He is gentle, but firm. Strong willed, but eager to learn. He is extremely charismatic despite being as young as he is. 262 years old might seem like many generations for her species, but he is closer to being 21 in human years. She cannot image the stress and pressure on him, being the leader of the last of the Daelaam at such a young age.

Tassadar would be proud of him.

The young leader is passionate about his people and determined to fulfill the prophecy handed to him by Zeratul before the Dark Templar fell in battle. She admires the Hierarch greatly and he has become a good friend over these past few months of traveling throughout the cosmos. He personally saw her to her quarters, made sure she had enough food and rations, was always asking about her wellbeing and her mental state, as she cannot reach out to him emotionally as he is used to. He has treated her better than any human man ever has.

She has grown very fond of him. He visits her often in the Solar Core in the late hours of the cycle, just chatting and getting familiar with each other. He had told her that he has never worked so closely with a human before and that he is curious about her species. She was happy to answer all of his questions no matter the subject, even the one about her many orifices. That had been an awkward conversation, but he just laughed about it, called her primitive, and tried to wink at her. She has no idea how he knew what that meant, but it was amusing watching him attempt a human gesture. It made her cheeks turn red in a blush.

Sasha is embarrassed to admit it, but now she thinks of him every night, tossing and turning in her too large bed that was made for a protoss, wanting him to be laying with her, holding her. Her fondness and friendship toward him has turned into infatuation and curious lust. Imagining his large hands on her body, caressing her thighs as he lifts her up in his powerful arms and sinks his cock straight into her pussy has now become a nightly dream. She is driving herself crazy with thoughts of him fucking her into the bed and clawing her nails down his back.

But that is the main issue she is having trouble with. Does he even have a cock? How exactly do protoss mate? Do they mate at all? Would she be able to express her feelings for him in a way that is familiar? Or will he be unable to share that connection with her? She cannot go another night without knowing, else she go insane from the constant pondering inside her head.

That is why Sasha is standing outside the door of his personal chambers in her robe, bare underneath it and a plan of action in place. She has to tell him, even if it is unreciprocated. If he rejects her affections, then she can move on from this silly crush and finally have some semblance of peace. She will be heartbroken, yes, but at least she will not have to lay awake at night with wild fantasies and what if scenarios. Though the fantasies might persist even after he tells her no. She is a woman with sexual desires after all.

She gathers her courage and presses a delicate finger to the holographic call button.

She waits a few agonizingly long moments, tapping her fingers against her thigh. Her nerves about get the better of her and she turns to leave when the door swishes open to reveal a sight that causes her eyes to widen and her jaw to metaphorically drop to the floor.

“Sasha.” He chirps, his tone delighted, “A pleasant surprise.”

She is unable to answer him with a coherent response, looking like a fish out of water with her mouth opening and closing rapidly. He is without his armor, practically naked except for the long loincloth over his groin, the fabric nearly down to the floor. His grey skin reflects the soft glow inside his chambers, shimmering like silvery scales. His face, having no nose and no mouth, is even more alien without the facial armor exaggerating his features, but his eyes are bright and cheerful.

Her own blue orbs shamelessly roam his nearly nude body. He is _tall_ , even without his bulky armor hiding his frame, reaching just over eight feet. The two black tendrils – his hair as she calls it – on each side of his head lay flat on his pectorals, the gold rings encasing them positioned throughout the thick strands. His biceps and forearms are huge, with long talons on each of the four digits of his large hands and she can’t help but imagine those same hands holding her up as he fucks into her against the wall. _Fuck,_ these dirty thoughts will never stop coming! And hopefully, neither will she if this encounter goes as she hopes it will.

His chest is convex; ribs coming together to form bone where in a human there would be cartilage. His waist is impossibly thin and flares to hips with high, crested ridges, his defined abdominal muscles flexing through his grey skin.

His legs are where they differ completely. His thighs are bulging and solid and very human-like, but that is where the similarities end. They are digitigrade, knees bending backward to ankles that then extend down to two hefty feet, balancing on four toes tipped with wicked talons.

Her eyes return to his after her unabashed ogling. He truly is alien, completely different from her physically and mentally, but none of that matters to her in this moment. It just makes her fall for him harder. She swallows thickly.

Artanis’s eyes glow a soft, pale blue, radiant and curious. He tilts his head when she remains dumbfounded, “Sasha?” he asks inside her head telepathically, his voice ethereal and dreamy as always, “Is something wrong?”

She quickly shakes away the nerves and smiles warmly up at him, “No, nothing’s wrong.” She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, “I was just wanting to, uh,” she wrings her hands, asking shyly, “Can I come in?”

“Certainly.” He steps back, motioning her inside, “You are always welcome.”

“Thank you.” She takes a hesitant step inside, looking around his private quarters, not missing that the door has closed behind her, leaving them entirely alone.

“Please excuse my state of undress.” He states behind her matter-of-factly, “I was not expecting guests.” _Yeah, no kidding_ , she thought to herself and she immediately winces. He is telepathic after all. How much of her thoughts can he actually hear? She hopes he can only hear other protoss thoughts and not hers. She still isn’t entirely sure how their form of communication works. If he could hear all the lewd thoughts swirling about her head well…that may be problematic.

Taking in his personal quarters, she examines the amenities of the large ante chamber-like room. There are holographic stations all over the walls, small lights from the Solar Core shining down in various spots from small holes in the ceiling. His armor is suspended inside a sort of transparent armoire, hovering in a stasis field. A desk lined with all sorts of technology she couldn’t even begin to understand is tucked in the far left corner of the room.

Her eyes fall to the center and she blushes when she sees it. There is a giant bed in the middle of his quarters and it looks recently used.

She chastises herself internally. _Damn it_ , she must have woken him up.

She turns around, facing towards him, “Oh, Hierarch, I apologize.” She says quickly, “I didn’t realize you were sleeping.” She begins to walk back to the door, not looking at him, “I’ll just-”

He stops her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Nonsense.” She stops in her tracks and nearly shivers when his large hand touches her, “And please, call me Artanis. We are not in the company of others. It is just us.” A flash of heat runs through her at the implications of that statement, but she tries to hide it by adjusting her robe again, “Whatever you have come here to discuss, I am ‘all ears’, as you humans say.”

She snorts a laugh, tightening the sash around her waist, “Where did you hear that?”

He lets his hand drop to his side, “Commander Raynor uses that charming phrase often.” He shrugs his shoulders, yet another human gesture, “I had asked him about the meaning of it and I liked it.”

She giggles, pointing to the side of his crest teasingly, “You don’t even have ears.”

He chuckles, the sound silky smooth inside her head, “Yes well, I am sure you understand the expression.”

She smiles at him again, unable to hold it back. He was always good at alleviating tension and starting conversation, even in the most awkward of situations. He waits patiently for her to announce why she is here and Sasha decides to ease him into the topic that she so desperately wishes to discuss.

She decides on a more casual approach, “Do you like a lot of human customs?”

He considers the question, “I am more so intrigued by your species ways of communication.” She watches him walk over to the desk and clear it of any lights, her eyes landing on the severed nerve cords extending from the back of his head. She winces internally at the memory of how he lost them.

“Some of my kind would say you humans are still primitive and lack the ability to evolve to a more intelligent life form, speaking the way you do.” He looks up at her and she knows he is poking fun at her just as he did in the Solar Core, so she does not take any offense, “Though I know better now.”

She laughs, though it is halfhearted and uncomfortable, “We are an interesting bunch, aren’t we?”

Artanis nods his head, coming to stand in front of her at a respectable distance, “That you are.”

Sasha bites her bottom lip and her smile falls. She begins to doubt herself. Maybe this was a mistake. Coming here and confessing her feelings for him sounded like a good idea when she was rolling around in bed, but maybe she was reading it all wrong. Maybe she has this belief that he has romantic notions for her when he is just being friendly. It wouldn’t be the first time she made that mistake. It is so hard to tell with his kind, with no expressions to go by besides their eyes, and even that is difficult to interpret. They are so very different.

Worlds apart. Literally.

She sighs, her arms crossing over her chest and her voice weak, “Artanis…I…” She pauses again, unable to form the right words, her eyes now downcast. The last thing she wants to do is offend him. God, why didn’t she just look this up in their archives? It’s probably in there somewhere, but she desperately wanted to hear it from him.

The Hierarch pulls her out of her thoughts with a worried hint in his voice, “You appear to be very nervous, Sasha. There is no need to be.”

Her eyes raise to him from the floor and she studies his alien form. His head is lowered and slightly tilted in concern. She takes another deep, shaky breath, “I apologize if this seems, inappropriate, but I have something I want to ask you.”

“Anything.”

She wants to grin at his quick, willing answer but her anxiety takes hold and stays her own voice. She attempts to push straight through it and looks directly into his eyes, her arms still crossed, “What are the mating habits of your species?”

The young protoss straightens abruptly and is silent for a few seconds. The longer he is quiet the further her stomach drops as it seems to drag on for millennia until he slowly says, “Now that is an odd question.”

Yep. Big mistake. She has definitely offended him. _Damn it!_ “I’m so sorry.” She stammers, completely embarrassed and a flush of shame rising in her cheeks, “I didn’t mean to…I mean. I can leave…”

He raises his hand to stop her rambling, “I did not say for you to leave. I was, just not prepared for such an inquiry.” She gazes at him with wide eyes, anticipating his explanation, if he decides to give her one. He fidgets in place and if he had a mouth and a working throat, she is sure that he would be clearing it, “It is not so different from humans, I suppose.”

“How so?” She asks nervously.

He remains where he is, stoic and unfaltering, “When two of my kind wish to create life, or copulate, a male and female will engage in sexual intercourse. The act itself is physical, but there is also what we call The Bond that takes place.” His grey scales turn a bit blue. Wait… _is he blushing?_

Sexual intercourse? So they do reproduce the same! That is such a relief for Sasha to hear and she wants to jump into his arms right then and there but…The Bond? She has never heard of such a thing, “What’s that?”

He indicates behind him, to his nerve cords that are no longer there with the ends of the strands capped with gold beads, “It is where we use our tethers to bind each other together for eternity. A psionic link that is unbreakable.”

“Oh.” She looks down and wrings her hands anxiously. That sounds like a very intimate act, and she can’t help the next question that spills from her mouth, “Have you ever…?”

Before she can finish, he interjects harshly, “No. I am young and there hasn’t been much time for courting. It can take years for a bond to be made.” He pauses again and his brows come together in a frown, “That is why our numbers were dwindling even before the Zerg invasion of Aiur.”

She can’t help but notice a pang of sorrow in his confession, “I see.” She swallows down the urge to comfort him. The Zerg invasion is still a sore subject and she does not want the mood to steer that way, so she asks him another question shortly after to distract him, “What do you know of human mating?”

Artanis walks up to her, his gait regal and smooth, “I do know that for humans, it is very similar. Mother and father coming together to form a life out of love and mutual respect.” He stops and takes his hand to his chin, tapping it a few times, “Or, two people releasing stress. I’ve heard of both.”

She cocks her head at him skeptically, “You seem to know a lot about this.”

“I have been in the company of Commander Raynor and his Raiders.” He deadpans, his eyes flickering, “I have heard some tales I wish I hadn’t.”

She sniggers at that, the tension easing a bit, “Yeah, sounds about right.”

There is an awkward pause between them before he disrupts the silence, “Sasha,” The way he says her name washes over her like a warm bath, throwing tingles down her spine, “Why have you come to my chambers to ask me about our mating rituals?”

Unable to answer his question due to more anxiety settling in, she walks around him and up to his bed, the sheets disheveled and thrown about. They look like the finest silk and she can’t help but want to roll around naked in them. She receives an image in her head of her below him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts inside her, her hands tearing at the linens, screaming his name for the entire ship to hear. Especially Rohana. The Hierarch fucking a human would make that woman’s head spin.

She turns around and almost jumps, craning her neck up, as he has silently stepped closer to her, standing merely inches away. Her pulse picks up and her breath comes faster at his nearness. She wants to reach out and touch him, feel his body against her, feel him moving inside of her.

Artanis leans down slightly, his eyes blinking once. “Why do you look at me like that?”

 _What?_ Oh right, words. Words would be helpful here, “Like what?”

His eyes are gentle and his voice carries a hint of lust in the echoes, “You look at me as if you wish to mate with me.”

 _Ah, I guess the look is universal then_ , and she unapologetically has it plastered on her face. Well, this is it, this is the moment. If she were ever to grow a pair and just say how she feels, now would be the time to do it. She boldly lifts her hand and lays it on his boney chest. His skin is warm and smooth and she licks her lips, giving him the sultriest bedroom eyes she can, her tone husky, “Because I do, Artanis.”

His head lowers and his eyes close, letting out a sigh inside her head, “You must understand.” He raises his hand to lay upon hers on his chest, looking at her once more, “I do not mean to insult you.” _Oh no. Here it comes_. She swallows down the lump forming in her throat, “Your infatuation is…flattering.”

 _Fuck_. Her eyes begin to water, her stomach turning in queasy knots, her heart preparing for the inevitable rejection. She attempts to pull her hand free and _run_. She wasn’t sure where she would run to. Perhaps the airlock, the edge of space, the empty Void. Anywhere else but in the presence of the individual in front of her.

The Hierarch stops her, curling his clawed digits around her wrist, “Please, let me finish.” Her jaw trembles, a tear falling from her eyes. He uses his other hand to wipe it away and she is unable to stop the small whimper in her throat at the intimate gesture, leaning her cheek into his palm instinctively. He keeps it there, holding her face and using his thumb to rub gentle circles on her cheekbones.

She has never heard his voice more tender, “We…do not mate casually. Our bonds are strong and eternal, as I said.” He lowers his head again and lifts a hand to the back of his crest, touching his severed nerve cords, “Though…I do not know if severing our link to the Khala will have an effect on how we mate now....”

She hadn’t thought that maybe mating would be a painful experience for him since he no longer has a link to the Khala but, she does not hide the hopeful desire in her voice, “We can find out.”

He is once again silent, mulling over her request. She waits with bated breath, her eyes bouncing between his own glowing ones. “Yes. Perhaps…maybe...” He hesitates, then he lifts his eyes to hers with an air of determination, “I must admit, dear Sasha, I had ulterior motives to come and see you down in the Solar Core.”

Her voice is nothing more than a squeak, her heart now pounding against her ribs, “You did?”

“Yes.” His free hand goes to her waist and rests it on her hip and she just about melts through the floor, “You have brought forth emotions inside me that are foreign and difficult to process.”

His hand at her cheek travels down her neck and touches her hair, twirling the midnight black strands in his fingers. His voice is low and dream-like, “So soft...” He says it with such wonder that a real shiver travels throughout her body, and she is unable to hide it from him this time. She wanted to grab his face and kiss him right then and there. She just about did, but thought it would be awkward without discussing the mechanics and meaning of kissing first.

The hand on her waist moves to her back and the other to grip her bicep gently, “I do not know if we are compatible, Sasha,” She absolutely loves hearing him say her name like that, all wistful and full of desire, “But I would like to try it with you.”

Sasha swears she is in a dream, only minutes away from waking up and shattering her perfect fantasy. She lays both her hands on his chest now, massaging into his slivery, smooth skin, “Artanis, we don’t have to.”

He closes the distance between them, his hand on the small of her back pushing her hips toward his, “I want to. I want to, explore this new feeling. Together.” He pulls her flush to him and she can feel herself becoming wet with arousal, her clit pulsing softly with every word he utters inside her head, “Every day could be our last and I want to experience this at least once.”

Artanis hums, the vibrations shooting through her body like a psionic storm, “The physical act of…love making as you humans call it, is apparently indescribable.”

Her eyes are glued to his as she whispers back to him, “It is.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have the sex! And yes, I gave Artanis a knot because I have a knotting kink and I think it would be HOT if he had one!

_Okay, this is it. Deep breaths._

Sasha, encouraged by his blatant lust for her, steps back from him and takes hold of the sash of her robe. Artanis stays where he is, letting his arms fall to his side while his eyes remain transfixed on the human female in front of him. She is slow to take the ties and remove them, letting her robe fall open. Her pale skin, a stark contrast to his silvery blue, peaks out from beneath the cotton garment. She pulls it off her shoulders, letting it drop to her feet, baring herself to his steady, unwavering gaze. Her nipples pebble the instant the cool room air hits them and she takes a fortifying breath, watching as his arctic eyes follow the curves of her body.

He takes a hesitant step towards her and lays his hand on her waist, his fingers flexing against her. He raises his other hand, wanting to touch her more, but it lingers awkwardly in the air for a heartbeat before he loses confidence, and he lowers it. His accompanying sigh echoes inside her head, “I must admit, I do not know what to do now. I do not want to offend.”

She looks down shyly and chews her bottom lip then flicks her eyes up to his, “Do you want me to lead?”

He nods his head with a hum, “I think that would be best. For now at least.”

She gives him a timid smile and grabs his hand. She lets her own fingers touch him, letting him get familiar with her warmer skin, before she brings it to her waist, opposite the other. Sasha then lifts onto her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He has to lean down significantly into her embrace, letting her guide him and he encases her in his arms, nuzzling into her neck. He squeezes her against him, making her moan softly at the intimate contact, her bare breasts pressing against his boney chest. He is so much _bigger_ than her.

Sasha pulls back, just inches away from his face, her azure eyes roaming over his alien features, looking to where his mouth should be, but isn’t. She bites the inside of her cheek. That will complicate things a bit, but Sasha is nothing if not imaginative.

“Normally," she licks her lips, "I would kiss you..." He cocks his head to the side as she trails off and feeling brave, she leans forward to press her mouth to his face where his would be. He tenses as she lingers for a moment, unsure of what to do. She pulls back and opens her eyes, seeing his confusion, “But since you can’t reciprocate, we will have to get creative.”

He blinks slowly, gripping her waist more firmly, his talons digging into her flesh, but not breaking skin, “I do not mind the affection if that is what you are accustomed to.”

Sasha smiles as she breaks eye contact with him as her hands leave his neck to slowly begin exploring his body and he leans back to let her wander over him to her hearts content. Her palms move over his clavicle, down over his pectorals, feeling bone and protrusion on his silvery gray skin. She traces the lines of pink scars from battles hard won with her delicate fingers, over the hard muscles that seem to flex with her every touch, down to the long, regal cloth that covers his groin.

She swallows nervously, her hands lingering at his waist. He understands her hesitation and pulls her closer against him, “That can wait,” his voice is soft and gentle inside her head. Artanis leans his forehead down against hers, one hand coming to grab the back of her neck lightly, “Show me where to touch you, Sasha.”

_Oh god_ …she trembles at the way he says her name. She takes a shaky breath then nods her head. Her face heats up as she takes his hand and leads him back towards the bed until she hits it with the back of her knees. He is closer to her now, crowding her with his bulk and clearly eager for more of her direction.

"Earth women are very sensitive here," She avoids looking at him as she places his palm to her breast, arranging his four fingers around the globes. His fingers squeeze gently, hesitantly, almost as though he were terrified of hurting her. His hands are comically large compared to her.

He tilts his head when she lets out a breathy moan, “Isn’t this how you feed your young?”

“Y-yes," Her breath catches as he squeezes her again, massaging the rounded flesh, "But it feels good when they are touched – Oh.”

He needs no more explanation and takes the reins from her. He cups them in both of his hands, lifting them to feel their weight. She tilts her head back, her breathing becoming uneven when he finally touches her nipples, pinching them gently and scraping his claws across the buds. Her body jolts as though shocked with electricity, her core clenching involuntarily at the sensation, and Artanis' eyes darken.

He takes his time, learning where she likes to be touched, scraped, or caressed. She takes his hands when she can’t take the slow pace anymore and pulls them lower, letting him grip her waist and hips, trailing them down to her ass. He cups her rear, bringing her forward as if on instinct, causing her to gasp. She smiles up at him, “Well that certainly is something you are familiar with.”

Sasha squeaks as he suddenly lifts her and lays her on the bed, his eyes squinting mischievously. “I may be inexperienced, but I am not one to shy away from a challenge.

She snorts, biting her bottom lip seductively as she runs her palms along his chest again, “Well, think you can take it from here, Hierarch?”

He hums again trailing his claws down her skin causing goosebumps, “I will do my best.”

She watches him as he continues his explorations down her body, rubbing his hands over her creamy thighs, down her calves and up until he pushes her legs apart, the warm air of his chambers hitting her exposed womanhood. He pulls back from her body and looks down between her legs, which makes her blush with how closely he examines her most intimate areas. She grows concerned when his brow comes together and he looks up at her, hesitation in his voice, “I do not want to hurt you.” He holds up his fingers, showing her their thickness in comparison to her opening. _Holy shit._ If his fingers are that thick, she can’t _image_ how thick his cock must be.

She swallows thickly, but reassures him all the same, not wanting to ruin the mood, “We’ll take it slow.”

He nods his head, eyes flicking from hers to her bare pussy again, causing her blush to deepen, but he doesn’t respond, trusting that she has it under control and can inform him when anything becomes too much. But she doesn’t care about that too much right now, she just _really_ wants him to continue touching her.

He uses the pad of his fingers, mindful of his claws, to trace her hip bones down to her shaved mound. She jolts as the blunted, yet sharp tips scrape her flesh. She stutters as she watches his movements, “Just, be careful with those, okay?”

He chuckles lightly inside her head again, the sound warming her insides, “I will be cautious.”

His two forefingers gently rub down to her labia, feeling around her outer lips causing her to shiver. The claw of one of his digits bumps her clit and she jumps with a gasp. He looks up and goes to move his hand away when she grabs at it, “No no, it’s okay.” She brings his hand back to her body, “Right here,” She touches his finger to her bud again, showing him how to swipe across it, “This is where you want to focus on, but not too hard.”

He wastes no time with her direction, taking initiative and setting her hand back on the bed, saying without saying it keep it there. He uses two digits to tenderly circle her nub again, teasingly stroking across it, each swipe making her legs twitch. Her jaw tenses, her breath catching as her hands grab at the sheets below her.

He moves back more to land on his knees at the foot of the bed, and she swallows nervously as he spreads her legs farther so that the outside of her thighs touch the cool sheets. He holds her legs open with one hand as he continues to rub against her sensitive clit that is quickly filling with blood and making her more sensitive, his sky blue eyes that have now turned a hint darker flicking back and forth between her own and her wet slit. She lets out gasps and small moans as he continues to try and learn her body.

Artanis, appearing to becoming more comfortable with her anatomy, dips his finger down, following the moisture that accumulates on his thick digits and finds the opening to her pussy. She is almost embarrassed how wet she has gotten with just his simple touches and tender rubs to her pearl, but she can’t help how just the image of the Hierarch between her legs has affected her. It’s an image that not even her wildest fantasies could be compare to.

She has to trust that he will be mindful of his wickedly long claws, but she figures with over two hundred years with them, he can more than likely control himself. He slowly enters her with one digit, looking up into her eyes periodically to make sure she is okay with the intrusion. He gets to the first knuckle, and then pulls back slowly only to enter her again. His finger is _big_ , and she struggles to even take that, her walls expanding to accommodate him, but he is patient with her and pushes up, now past the first knuckle and plunging deeper.

She lets out a moan when he starts a smooth rhythm, the slight burn morphing into pleasure, and he leans his forearms on her midsection to keep her from squirming away from him. Her hips thrust up with every push from his hand, silently begging him to go deeper, faster. She writhes on the bed, her head flicking back and forth, surprised at herself for feeling her climax rushing this fast. _Damn_ , it really has been way too long.

He speeds up his motions, now using us thumb to rub her slick nub in fast swipes back and forth, pushing her higher and higher up that peak, the tension in her belly getting tighter and tighter as the pad of his finger hits _that_ spot inside of her. Her fists grip the sheets tight, her body humping against his thrusting hand, “Ohhh, there! Right there! P – Please!”

He’s laser focused, hitting it over and over again, his lust filled voice sinking through into her brain, though how she can even hear him is a mystery to her, “That’s it, dear Sasha. Release for me.”

The tension suddenly snaps and she cums with a shout, her legs quaking and trying to close on his hand, but he keeps them open with his bigger body, continuing to thrust inside her and helping her ride out her orgasm. He doesn’t stop his movements, so she has to grab his arms to get his attention when the sensation becomes unbearable, “Artanis s-stop. T-too much.”

He ceases his movements immediately, letting her go and sitting on his haunches, watching her recover on the bed. He lifts his hand in front of his face and test the consistently of her release on his fingers, the stringy liquid reflecting the light and causing her to blush harder at his inspection, her cheeks turning red hot. He brings his fingers closer to his body and she can see his chest expand, as if _smelling_ her. How is that possible?

_Wow_ …she is panting, trying to catch her breath as she looks down at his eyes and sees that they are squinted, forming a smile. She laughs with a wide grin, “What are you smiling about?” 

He tilts his head, massaging her calves with his massive hands and his broad shoulders coming up in a shrug, “I am just…pleased that I was able to bring you such pleasure.”

She blushes _again_ at his statement – damn she really needs to stop blushing, he just fingered her for Christ sake! - and lifts up to sit, bringing herself eye level with him, “Well, your highness,” His eyes flash at the title, “Let me return the favor?”

He moves to stand on his feet, taking her hand and guiding her to kneel on the bed in front of him so that she is more so eye level with is crotch. She looks down at the only clothing he has, his loincloth…thing. She isn’t sure what it is called but it is hiding what she is really after. He slowly brings his hands up to the garment and unties it at one side and it falls off unceremoniously to the ground, now baring himself to her hungry gaze.

Sasha is…perplexed, to say the least, at what she sees.

He has no dick! There is a slit at his groin, but it seems to have opened slightly and what looks like a clitoris is peaking out of the shimmering sheath, coated in some kind of liquid.

She doesn’t want to insult him so she looks up at him, a barely concealed look of confusion on her face, “Uh…Artanis?” He cocks his head to the side, his large hand combing through her ebony hair. It distracts her momentarily before she lifts her eyes to his and asks awkwardly, “You are a male, right?”

He laughs, deep and a little sheepish, “Yes. Our anatomy is a bit different than humans.” She looks back down as he takes his hand and covers his groin, “Our reproductive organs are not as…on display as you humans have them.” She watches with fascination as he takes his fingers and expertly rubs the opening up and down and ever so slowly, and the strange nub inside the slit appears to be getting longer.

Sasha stops his movements with a tap on his bulging thighs and asks, “Can I?”

He nods his head and removes his hand, letting it hang by his side. She lifts her palms to small appendage seeming to emerge from the opening and she mimics his actions, rubbing in a way that she would to herself in order to tease. With more of it sliding out, she hesitantly wraps her fingers around his length. A slick lubricant covers her fingers when she touches him and she very slowly begins to stroke him up and down, encouraging more of it to glide into her palm. Even more of the appendage slips out and finally, with one more firm stroke to the outside, Artanis moans breathily as he emerges completely from the sheath.

He is… _large_. Actually monstrous would be a better word for it. He is heavy and dense in her small hands, the tip curved up and pointed with thick veins running up and down the shaft. She has been with some well-endowed humans before but Artanis puts them to shame. At least nine inches and two inches thick. She can’t help but feel extremely nervous and excited all at the same time. Mostly fear, but hopefully the preparation from his finger will ease her pain. She doubts it, but it will not stop her from being with the man, protoss, that she has come to care so deeply for. Is it love? Maybe. She will figure all those details out later when she isn’t completely and utterly desperate for him to fuck her silly.

She can’t even wrap her fingers around him fully. As she continues to pump him in her fingers, she encounter a bulbous mound of flesh at the base of him and she glances up at him, biting her lip, a question in her eyes.

He brings his hand to encircle himself at the base, “It is to tie myself with a female to ensure procreation.”

_Huh_ , kind of like the canines on Earth. Her pussy clenches and her clit pulses at the mere thought of having _that_ inside of her. She continues her movements on him, feeling him get harder and seeing him thrust lightly in her hand. She looks at the tip and licks her lips, wanting to bend down and suck on the head, but she saves that for another time as she starts to pump him back and forth in her fist.

He moans again at a particular stroke down and his eyes close as his head leans back, “I have never…had another touch me like this.” He doesn’t finish his sentence, only continuing to hump into her hand, his dick beginning to twitch.

She was right. He is a bit overwhelmed and she figures a blowjob would be a bit too much right now. She leans back, taking her hands off his member, which makes him look down at her with a tilt of his head, “I have an idea that might make this a bit easier.” He waits for her as she arranges herself on the bed, gesturing him to join her, “Lay down?”

He doesn’t hesitate as he lays down on his back on the bed, his cock bouncing against his abdomen. She bites her lip as she straddles his legs and sits on his thighs, taking his cock in her palms once again. She scoots up and slots her calves underneath the ridges of his pelvis, settling on top of his engorged member. She rubs her pussy against the underside of his cock, grinding on him and teasing him further. Her stomach twists in knots of anticipation. She nods her head to him and lifts up, positioning the tip at her entrance and slowly, ever so slowly, sinks down on him.

There was absolutely no way to prepare herself for how _tight_ of a fit this was going to be, the stretch burning into pain that overshadows any semblance of pleasure, but she can see Artanis’s eyes roll into the back of his head, so she continues, hoping that her body will give to the intrusion. He grips her hips so strongly that it will surely bruise, but she doesn’t mind in the slightest. He can mark her up however he wants to, so long as she gets to wear the bruises proudly around Rohana, that passive aggressive bitch.

She shakes her head of the rambling thoughts when she envelops him even more, inch by slow, delicious inch. The Hierarch below her is now a moaning, groaning mess inside her head, unable to keep the words from spilling forth as his eyes shut and his head leans back against the pillows, “You are so - _hnn_ …you are so _tight_ , Sasha…and incredibly _warm_.”

She just whines in response, unable to breath in enough air to respond to him as she sinks all the way down, her blunt nails digging into his abdomen and using her hands to hold herself up. She is briefly impressed with herself that she was able to fit him at all, but his tip bumps against her cervix, so she will have to be very careful. She remains seated, _trying_ to adjust to his massive girth. She begins to rock back and forth on him, stretching herself out even more, the pain easing with every motion. Eventually, the burn turns into the most immense pleasure she has ever felt in her existence, and before long she starts a pace that has them both gyrating on the bed.

Artanis bucks his hips each time she comes down, his core muscles scraping her engorged, sensitive clit every time, shooting sparks up her spine and inside her brain. Her pussy is becoming wetter and _wetter_ , the squelching almost embarrassing if it weren’t for the incredible high that she is currently riding. Or that may just be his magnificent dick. His eyes flick back and forth to her face and then to where they are connected, seemingly entranced with having his cock enveloped by something so exquisitely snug and soft.

Her climax draws closer and she rides him faster, leaning back on his thighs as she rolls her hips against him. His hands grip her waist, his fingers able to touch behind her back and encircle her body easily. He starts to help her move up and down his cock, his talons digging into her flesh, her cunt beginning those rhythmic squeezes around his steely member. She throws her head back and wails at a particular thrust as the pressure continues to mount to astronomical heights, his tapered head hitting that one spot over and over and over again until finally, the tension snaps and she is hurtled over the edge of ecstasy.

Artanis rises from the bed and holds her close to him, and she throws her arms around his neck as he continues to move her up and down on him, prolonging her orgasm further. She rubs her palms over his large, boney crest, feeling his severed nerve cords and tugging on his braided, tendril like hair. His voice brings her back from the hazy fog, panting and uninhibited, “Sasha I…” She yelps as he abruptly grabs her and flips them over with him on top of her, his cock never leaving her still pulsing pussy. He has to hunch his back to be face to face with her, his sky blue eyes that are glazed with desire gaze directly into her own.

His hips are still moving in an even pace, gaining speed and roughness as he groans, “I – _ohhh_ ,” His eyes clench close at a particularly deep and slow thrust, then he snaps them open with an intensity that takes her breath away, “I wish to bond with you,” His meaty thighs lewdly slap against her own, her legs spread almost painfully to their limit, “I do not care that you cannot reciprocate.” He lowers himself so that his forearms rest above her head, caging her in and forcing her to look up at him, “I must- _nnn_ have you forever.”

She does not hesitate, delirious as she tumbles into a _second_ orgasm, rolling right off the cusps of that last one as his cock continues to pummel that spot inside her over and over again, “Yes! Yes I accept!” She pulls him down and kisses him where his mouth would be, her tongue coming out to lick up the side of his face and down to his neck where she bites down. His hips pump even faster, his moans becoming more and more distinct.

His harsh panting makes it hard for her to understand him, but he tries to speak through his exertion, “I must…I _need_ to release inside of you.” Her cunt clenches harder at his admission as he leans down and nuzzles the side of her temple, his eyes shutting tight, “Do I… _mmm_ have your permission?”

As if she would even say no. That mere thought of him coming inside of her makes her eyes flutter and roll back into her head, “Fuck Artanis, yes! Please!” She tightens her legs around him, their position exactly mirroring the one she was imaging before she stepped foot in his room hours ago.

All at once, a bright light emanates all around her and a burst of psionic energy is released into air, the crackle of electricity making the hair on her body stand up. Artanis thrusts once, twice, then holds himself inside her, the large ball of flesh at the base of his dick popping inside of her making her yelp from the sudden pain. The feeling of something hot and _very_ wet floods into her womb at a rapid pace, and she swears she can feel sparks inside of her pussy as he cums, his cock throbbing as he gushes within her. The light surrounds her, closing in on where their bodies are connected. His eyes glow bright and a cloud of white smoke swirls around them as they pierce her very soul, echoes of his voice resound inside her head in a language she doesn't understand.

It is _beautiful_.

The powerful stagnant of energy fades and the room becomes quiet except for their heavy breathing, or what is considered breathing for a protoss. Artanis struggles to keep himself up, his arms trembling from the strain. In order not to crush her, he rolls onto his back and takes her with him, letting her lay on his chest and catch her breath, his cock still nestled deep inside her, still continuing to twitch. With the adrenaline dying down, the stretch from their still connected hips is starting to become uncomfortable, but she bears it as with every ump if his member taps against her sweet spot.

He lightly rubs her back with his talons and she crosses her arms on his chest. His eyes are closed as the expansions of his chest begin to slow. She taps him playfully as she asks him with a light hearted chuckle, “What was that?”

Artanis opens his eyes, though his lids are heavy and the orbs are back to their bright, sky blue. He glances down at her, “It was the Bond.” He cards the fingers of his right hand through her ebony locks that are no doubt a tangled mess on her head, “A sacred ritual that ties a male and female for eternity.”

She looks down, away from his piercing scrutiny as her brows come together, “So…we’re Bonded? That’s what that,” she waves her hand around, “light show was?”

He pets her hair away from her face lovingly, “Yes. I am now Bonded to you, my dear Sasha. But you,” He pauses for a moment, and she narrows her eyes at his sudden hesitation. His own orbs flick away from her for a moment, and then return, “You are free to leave if that is what you wish.”

She lifts her head off his chest suddenly, misunderstanding and fear swimming in her gaze, “You Bonded with me even though it was only you who would be tied?”

“Yes.” He does not say anymore, almost like it should be obvious why he did it. Well, that’s…that’s ridiculous! She wouldn’t have…well, no. She still would have gone through with it, but knowing that he was the only one who could really be affected by such a tradition, such a powerful force that literally ties them together? She feels incredibly honored and more so confused by such a grand gesture.

“Why would you do that?” She whispers.

He sighs, holding her cheek in his hand and tilting his head, his eyes soft and gentle, “I have the utmost confidence that we will survive our journey, but in the event that we do not,” He brings her head forward and rests his forehead against hers, him having to really stretch to reach her still attached to his dick. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again, “Then I will go to the Khala with the knowledge that I Bonded with the female that I care for most in this universe.”

She grins, a tear escaping her eye as she runs her hand down his scaly face, following the deep lines and scars, rough and oh so familiar now, under her palms. She’s at a loss for words, she can’t even comprehend how important this must be to him. To permanently Bond with someone of another species must be unheard of. “I don’t know what to say.”

He hums, “You do not have to say anything.” He brings his arms around her and hugs her close, the movement jostling his still hard cock inside her, making her sigh, “Let us just, rest now. I would like to enjoy your company a little more tonight, if that is acceptable.”

She breathes a laugh, snuggling into his embrace and making herself comfortable on his boney chest as best she can, as he lays his head down, shutting his eyes once again, “I’d like that. A lot.”

Underneath the rays of the artificial sun and in the arms of a protoss, the Hierarch of all people, Sasha can finally put those thoughts of fantasy behind her and get some much needed rest. For the person who has haunted her dreams and occupied so much of her thoughts now lays beneath her, holding her close. She doesn’t know what will happen next for them, whether that be reclaiming Aiur for his people, or dying in the attempt. All she knows for certain is that she will remain by his side for whatever the future may hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wanting to turn these two into a series of one shots depicting their relationship and sex adventures. Would anyone be interested?? :D Cause I love writing these two together, Artanis is just too precious and deserves all the love!

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy times will be in chapter 2 :D


End file.
